Sadism
by TwilightRein
Summary: Having too much of pride is a terrible thing. Someone needed to give Artemis a push off his high horse and that damned pride. ArtemisxOC
1. Sadism

**Welcome! **

**Lately, I've noticed my stories had mostly been of the light, funny, and romance type. I don't mind writing stories like that but I think it's been awhile since I wrote a dark theme story for a fanfic. I like psychological thriller and things of that nature because it's fun to read about it. So, I went in a deep search though my massive folder thing in search of this fic that is below these bold words. Of course, my writing was awful way back when so I spruced it up, added some more depth (I think) and here's the end result. I wrote it after reading the third book in the Artemis Fowl series. **

**So, here we go. **

**Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Artemis wasn't far from Fowl manor. Just a mile or so away but in any case he wasn't worried. He had Butler with him. He looked up at the night sky, recognizing various stars and planets. There was a reason why Artemis was out late at night with Butler in the field. Simply put, he had noticed someone hanging around his property during certain nights. On those nights, the stranger was sometimes seen with an acorn in its hand and Artemis was sure he had seen translucent and vibrant wings on the creature. In short, Artemis was about to capture another fairy folk.

"Are you ready Butler?" Artemis asked. Butler nodded and peered through the night vision binoculars. Beside him laid a rifle, able to shoot at a far distance without a noise. The pair hid behind a bush, Artemis kneeling while Butler lay on his stomach. They were a few yards away from a particularly old tree. If Artemis guessed right, which he always did, the stranger would appear soon. He grabbed his own binoculars and scanned the area. A few minutes later the stranger appeared. Artemis could clearly see its wings. He had no doubt now as to what he was seeing.

"Butler." Butler nodded once more and placed his binocular down, replacing it with night vision goggles. He picked up his rifle and carefully aimed. The stranger wasn't moving, looking up at the moon instead. The aim was perfect. Butler squeezed the trigger and a dart shot out with tremendous force and not a single blast was heard. Artemis watched as the figure crumpled and fell. They waited a minute to make sure before Butler nodded. Artemis stood to his feet and started walking towards the fallen figure. Aided by the clear night sky and moon, Artemis was able to see the body as he neared it. He stopped five feet away from the body with Butler beside him.

The body proportion was all wrong though he could clearly see the wings on the body. They weren't fake wings. The body belonged to a boy, a sixteen year old like Artemis. His black hair seemed to glisten and the body's pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. Butler looked at Artemis, a bit confused as to what they had caught. Artemis stood still for a moment before he looked at Butler.

"Use the rope." He said. Butler nodded and took a step towards the body. At once the body suddenly stood up. Butler tensed and quickly stood in front of Artemis. Artemis moved aside and stared at the stranger. He had his back to them yet made no move. The stranger looked up at the night sky once more before he turned around. He smiled gently at the pair and held up his right hand. In it he held the dart Butler had fired. Still smiling, the stranger dropped it on the grass.

"Nice night isn't it." The stranger said. Artemis hid his shock well. The stranger before him was a classmate of his. He didn't know him personally but Artemis recognized his face. The translucent wing on his classmate's back shimmered.

"Amos Maverick." Artemis said. Amos grinned and bowed.

"This must be the strangest coincidence." Amos said. He looked at Artemis, smiling a cat's grin. It was clear he was enjoying their slight confusion.

"It's not a coincidence. I wanted to find out who was prowling around my property." Artemis said. Amos mockingly gasped, pressing his hand gently against his bare chest.

"This is your land?" Amos said in a voice that told them he knew it was Artemis's land. "Well, I didn't know."

"What are you doing here?"

"I could say sleep-walking but you, being the genius that you are, wouldn't believe that. So…can I say moon-gazing?" He was toying with them. Artemis glared at Amos, not amused at all. Still, he wondered.

"Alright. Then, what are you?" Artemis asked. Amos smiled and clapped his hand once, stepping back a bit.

"I'm human." He said.

"No you're not."

"I am," Amos said, nodding. "But, I'm also a number of other things. Call me the Loch Ness monster…but, then again, I hate swimming. How about Frankenstein? No, I wouldn't like pins sticking from the side of my neck." Amos paced around as he rambled on. Artemis watched, unsure what to make of him. Amos never stuck out in school though Artemis couldn't be too sure seeing as how he made a point of ignoring everyone at his school. Still, from what he knew, Amos was a model student. To see him like this, in the middle of the night without a shirt on and wings was surreal. "…there we go! I'm a mutt."

Artemis sighed, slowly becoming frustrated. "Why are you dancing around my questions?"

"Dancing? I'm answering them as honestly as I want to. I think it's my go." Amos said and he stopped pacing about. "Why did your meat man there try to dart me?"

"I told him too." Artemis said.

"Well, why did you tell him to dart me? I'm quite innocent…I believe."

"I thought you were a sprite."

Amos stood still as he quickly smiled. "A sprite? I'm too tall to be a sprite."

"You have wings," stated Artemis. Amos looked behind him, as if he was noticing them for the first time.

"I guess I do. Well damn!" Amos chuckled and just as quickly he stopped laughing. He sternly stared at Artemis with his dark smoldering eyes. "Even though I have no contact with Haven I know who you are, Artemis; public enemy number one of the People." Amos looked away, his eyes going to the tree behind him. Butler caught on and whipped out a gun from his jacket. Amos glared the gun before he softened his gaze and looked at Artemis. "Tell him to put that away. He's gonna scare the poor guy."

"There's some else here?"

"Of course. Did you think I like taking walks in the field by myself?" He incredulously said.

"Tell him to come out with his hands up." Butler said, pointing his gun at the tree. Amos sighed.

"He wouldn't hurt a fly but alright. Eric, you heard the man. Come out with your hands in the air." Amos raised his hand towards the tree. The trunk shimmered and rippled and suddenly there stood someone else. A small blond haired teen with bright blue eyes appeared. Like Amos, he was partially naked; his shirt unbuttoned and hung off his shoulder. Artemis recognized him from his school as well. Eric slowly stepped forward, his eyes on Butler and his gun.

"He's…"

"Don't worry your pretty little head, Artemis. He's completely human." Amos said. Eric slowly lowered his arms as he reached Amos. Amos turned to Butler. "See, completely harmless."

"I'm tired of your games, Amos. Tell me what you were doing here and what you are." Artemis sternly said. Amos stopped smiling, his dark eyes staring into Artemis's pale blue eyes. It would be easy to lie and leave but that would suck the fun out of everything. Amos knew he had piqued Artemis curiosity. Now it was just figuring out how he should approach the infamous teen genius.

"Artemis," Amos began his voice whimsical sounding. "I think I know what you want to know. I mean, by nature's law, I shouldn't be alive yet I am. I have to give thanks to someone, whom you will know later on if things go right, but now, I want compensation."

"Why?" Artemis asked. This time, Amos slyly grinned. He grabbed Eric and pulled him close.

"Here I was, having my fun with him," Amos grabbed Eric's hand. "Then I was being shot at by that meat man over there. My fun was interrupted. So, I want compensation."

"I don't think you need it."

"I'll let you study me. I'll tell you my reason for existing; the reason why I'm alive. I'll even let you use my magic, which you just seen, if you can just give me a room." Amos said. Artemis was stunned. He thought Amos meant money but all he wanted was a room. He found everything to be too easy. Artemis narrowed his eyes.

"What will that get you?" He asked.

"Don't be so suspicious. I need a place to stay until the week is over. His parents think we're in Hawaii so I can't go to his manor."

"Why won't he talk?" Butler asked. Amos looked a Butler, forgetting that he was even there.

"He can talk, meat man. I'm just not letting him." Eric glanced over at Butler, his blue eyes staring hatred at the bodyguard. "So, do we have a deal? You can use me all you want and all I ask is for a nice room. I'm sure you have one to spare in that behemoth of a manor." Amos waited as he gazed at the moon above Artemis's head. It seemed like he was the only person not staring at Artemis. The others were. Artemis thought about it. Curiosity did beckon to him because Amos was just so strange and he appeared to be wrapped in several mysteries. Plus, to be able to use Amos's magic would be an added bonus. He slowly closed his eyes and breathed out before opening them and setting his gaze on Amos.

"Alright. It's a deal."

"What!?" Eric finally spoke out. He ignored the others and turned to face Amos. "Why are we staying there?" Amos sighed and glanced at Eric. Immediately Eric gulped and closed his mouth but it was too late. Amos grabbed a fistful of Eric's soft hair and roughly pulled back, causing Eric to yelp. He leaned close to Eric's ear.

"Who said you can talk?" Amos said in a low malicious growl so unlike his whimsical tone. Amos yanked again, making Eric cry out. "Well?"

"N…no one," whispered Eric. Amos smiled cruelly. He released Eric's hair and smiled peacefully, turning Eric around.

"Apologize." He commanded.

Eric bowed, "I'm sorry." He straightened and returned to Amos side. Amos patted Eric's head and continued to smile at Artemis and Butler. The sudden change in his character had caught them off guard. It seemed like Amos was a completely different person from the rambling person Artemis saw before.

"Well, then! Let's go." Amos began walking towards the direction of Fowl Manor. Butler stepped closer to Artemis as they passed by.

"Be careful around him Artemis." He said. Artemis nodded. He didn't need the warning because he had seen and felt it. Artemis felt like he'd seen the real Amos. Butler gathered his things and began walking, keeping his eyes on Amos in front of them. Up ahead, Eric looked at Amos.

"What are you planning, Amos?" He asked. Amos smiled and slipped an arm around Eric's waist as they walked.

"Just wait. In a week or less, I will have Artemis." Eric looked at the ground, knowing exactly what Amos meant.

At Fowl Manor, Butler showed them one of the guest rooms. For all it was worth, it could've been a regular grand bedroom. There was a large mahogany canopy bed by a large window. Everything was in shades of light brown, white, and burgundy. Even the carpet felt like angel's feathers as Amos walked around the spacious room. The guest room even had its own bathroom and walk-in closet. Amos smiled and collapsed onto one the loveseats in the room. Butler and Artemis watched. Purring like a cat, Amos curled up on the loveseat and immediately sat up.

"This is perfect." He said. Amos raised his hand. Blue sparkled danced along his fingers and palm as a suitcase materialized on the bed. He turned to look at Artemis. "You can start tomorrow, Artemis." Amos said with finality. Artemis became a bit offended being talked to in such a tone. He was about to retort when Eric suddenly straddled Amos and kissed him passionately. At that point Butler was gone only Artemis remained, watching on in a befuddled state.

"Get out," growled Eric, turning his head slightly to the side to glare at Artemis. Amos chuckled and began caressing Eric's neck.

"Behave Eric," he said, watching Eric shudder under his touch. "He can watch…if he wants to." At this point Artemis left, slamming the door behind him and brusquely began walking to his room. His heart thumped loudly enough and to distract himself he began preparing for tomorrow. In the guest room, Amos smirked as he tore Eric's shirt off.

------

In the morning, Amos crawled out of bed. Eric was soundlessly sleeping, the covers barely covering his naked body. Amos yawned and stared around at the room for a few blank seconds. For a moment he considered waking Eric up but decided against it. He would do it later. For now, Amos smiled to himself and walked over to the bathroom. Just like the guest room, the colors used in the bathroom were all subtle hints of light brown and burgundy. The tub was actually a small Jacuzzi big enough to hold three people in it. Amos now grinned, imaging the fun he could have with it. He turned it on and waited for the water to heat up before stepping in. Amos had to get ready for Artemis.

After his long bath, Amos was dressed and groomed. He wore an open neck button down shirt and tight fitting black pants. Eric, already awake, was brushing his own hair while admiring Amos. He sat silently on the bed as he watched Amos pace back on forth, whispering to himself. Eric didn't dare say anything. He learned long ago not to disrupt Amos when he was talking to himself. So he waited, until Amos finally stopped.

"You'll behave while we're here, understand." Amos said, gazing at Eric with his dark eyes. Eric nodded though he hated the idea. A second later the door opened. Artemis stood at the threshold, dressed in formal attire. Eric gazed at him for a moment before he turned his head away and began chuckling. If Amos got his way, Artemis wouldn't need those layers of clothes.

"Good morning, Artemis! Did you sleep well?" Amos asked, greeting him warmly. Artemis took in the situation, his eyes lingering on Eric for a moment before he looked at Amos.

"Let's go." Artemis said and left. Eric clenched his fist. At the moment, he hated Artemis with his entire being for taking that tone with Amos. Amos didn't mind as he followed Artemis. Artemis took him down the hallway, past the grand staircase that lead to the foyer, to the other side of the house. Butler was waiting outside a door. Amos smiled.

"Good morning, meat man." Amos said as he walked into the room. The room reminded him of a living room only bedroom size. There was a long couch on one side and a plush armchair on the opposite the couch. An elegant wicker table was set in between them. Amos looked around the room, he couldn't see it but he could hear the whiz of hidden machines running. He took a seat on the couch, curling his feet underneath him as Artemis took his seat on the armchair. Butler closed the door and stood beside the chair.

"Start explaining." Artemis said. Amos pouted.

"You really want to know, don't you? I was hoping we could have a nice chat." He said.

"This can be considered as the chat. Tell me what you are." Artemis said. Amos chuckled as he took in Artemis chilling gaze. He could easily intimidate others with that stare but not Amos.

"I'm human."

"Yet you have sprite wings."

Amos nodded, "I guess I do. But I'm not entirely a sprite. They're about three feet tall with green skin. I personally would hate having green skin and last time I checked I was 5 feet 9. You should know how one looks like."

"You use magic." Artemis pressed on.

"Yea, that's true too." Amos nodded, "If you had to guess, what do you think I am?"

"If I knew I wouldn't be asking you." Artemis said. For some reason Amos was entirely good at avoiding questions. It frustrated Artemis but he held on to his patience.

"Good point," Amos said. "Well, to put it this way, just as people have different nationalities I have different genes." Something clicked in Artemis and he realized he had been asking the wrong question.

"How were you born?" He asked. Amos grinned.

"I knew I liked you," said Amos. "I wasn't born a natural birth. I was created." Several pieces came together as Artemis clued them in. There were still several missing pieces.

"Who created you?" Artemis asked.

"I can't tell you that yet."

"Why not?" Artemis asked. Amos shifted his gaze towards Butler.

"I'll tell you but he has to leave. He can stand right in front of that door." Amos said, waving his hand dismissively at the door. Artemis stared at Amos, his mind coming up with different scenarios as to why Amos wanted to leave. "Don't stare at me like that. I feel hurt. It's a delicate subject for me to recall and I would feel better if meat man wasn't staring at me. I'll even let him check me for weapons, if that pleases him."

Amos stood up and lifted his arms to the side, waiting. Artemis glanced at Butler and nodded. Butler walked over to Amos and patted him down for weapons. Once satisfied Butler nodded an okay to Artemis and he left the room. Then it was just the two of them. Amos grinned and sat back down.

"Alright. I'm about to tell you my tragic little life. You have the tissue box ready?" Amos said in a teasing tone. Artemis rolled his eyes not finding any of this amusing.

"Just start talking." He said.

"Deep in the ground, far below where man hasn't touched, lived a crazed little scientist. I mean she was just mad. On an impulse she decided to create the perfect creature. A perfect creature with intelligence, with strength, and with beauty. It was only for her selfish reason but she wanted to create such a thing. So she began, in secret of course, and thus I was born. I was supposed to be her perfect little creature but there was a mishap." Amos paused and lifted his hand. Blue sparks danced along his hand and landed on the table. They began to multiple until Artemis was staring at an image. He saw a small boy strapped to a steel operating table. Artemis knew it was Amos. The image held as Amos continued.

"I was growing. There was some mishap and now I was beginning to grow at a human rate. She didn't want that. She just wanted the perfect little creature. One of her assistance screwed up. The human gene in me overpowered the other genes. Even the human gene is stubborn," Amos said with a chuckle. "When she realized that, she cut the funding for the plan. She destroyed everything and told them to go dispose of me."

The image changed. Now Artemis was staring at a menacing furnace.

"Who is 'she'?" Artemis asked, his curiosity getting to him. Amos grinned and the image once again changed. They rearranged to a face Artemis recognized.

"Opal Koboi. That vicious little pixie is my creator." The floating image changed again. This time it was of Amos when he was young and a pixie in a lab coat. "She's the reason why I'm alive. I was about to be burned alive when she convinced the other pixies she would dispose of me. Then she took me topsoil. She mesmered a family to take me in believing I was their real child." The image changed again and Amos was being cared for by a family.

"So, you're a failed creation of Opal Koboi." Artemis said. Amos nodded, stopped, then shook his head.

"In a way, I am. But I don't think I'm a failed experiment. She did create her perfect little creature. The genes of a pixie, sprite, and human reside in me. I can wield magic. I have an extended life. It is her loss." Amos gazed at the image. It changed once again to her face and abruptly the image shattered. The blue sparks slowly faded into nothing. Silence fell upon them as Amos recalled his thoughts. He hated her but at the same time he was glad. He was given a life. Amos yawned and slowly stood up, walking around the wicker table. He kneeled in front of Artemis and grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked. Amos smirked and pressed his lips against the back of Artemis hand. His skin was soft, just as he had imagined it would be.

"I'm a guy with simple needs. I don't need much seeing as how I can get anything I want." He leaned closer, putting his face so close to Artemis's face. Amos could see the indifference in Artemis's pale blue eyes but he knew it was just a mask. He smirked and slowly ran the back of his hand down Artemis face. "That isn't necessary."

Artemis played clueless, "What is?"

"The reflective contact lenses. I wouldn't dream of putting you under a spell." Amos grabbed Artemis hand and brought it to the side of his face. "Pull my hair back." He said his voice full of authority. Artemis narrowed his eyes and pulled his hand back but Amos stopped him. He brought Artemis hand back and made him pull his hair back. Artemis looked at Amos's exposed ear, noticing it came to a point at the end.

"Let go of my hand." Artemis said.

Amos grinned and slowly loosened his hold around Artemis's wrist. Artemis quickly pulled his hand back, his eyes glaring daggers at Amos. Amos chuckled and leaned closer still, his lips only inches away from Artemis's. He could hear the faint beating of Artemis quickened heart beat and the slight trembling from his body. Amos breathe felt warm against his lips. The space between them seemed so miniscule and the air around them felt heated. Amos licked his lips and leaned in. Involuntary, Artemis closed his eyes. Amos stopped; his lips barely touched the others' lips. He saw Artemis with eyes closed and he smirked as pulled away. The warmth left causing Artemis to open his eyes. Amos was standing in front of him, his dark smoldering eyes light with amusement.

"I'm a tad bit hungry. I'll be seeing you later." Without another word or explanation as to what had just happened, Amos left. Butler walked in as soon as Amos left, noticing the shocked looked on his master's face. Artemis didn't speak as he left the room and went to his room, closing the door behind him. Amos watched Artemis close the door from the foyer and smirked. Stage one had been set. From the kitchen Eric called him over.

------

Amos ignored Artemis for the next two days. He only greeted him when he had to but other than that he said nothing else. It didn't take long for the effect to take place though it did take longer than most people. Eric noticed it. He recognized the distant look in Artemis's eyes as he would walk by him. In his mind, he knew it wouldn't take long before Artemis caved but he didn't like the idea. He glared at Artemis at times and when the teen genius caught his attention Eric made sure he could see his hate for him. Artemis still had enough to pride to glare back at Eric with indifference but when it came to Amos he couldn't hold his gaze.

On Wednesday afternoon, Eric when to their room in search of Amos. Amos was lounging on the bed, leisurely reading a thick book. Eric smiled and walked towards Amos, crawling into bed beside him. Amos stopped reading and glanced over at Eric. He smiled and pushed the book away, pulling Eric towards him.

"Is something on your mind?" He asked, running his hand through Eric's soft hair.

"I don't like Artemis." Eric said frankly. Amos chuckled and ran his hand down Eric's neck.

"Why not?"

"Because you're completely captivated by him!" shouted Eric. He pouted and moved away from Amos, sitting at the edge of the bed. Amos smiled a bit and slowly sat upright.

"You're just jealous." Amos said. Eric grumbled and crossed his arm. It was fun to toy with Eric. Eric shrugged and wrapped his arm around himself.

"Am I going to be replaced?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. Amos gazed at Eric, his dark eyes expressionless. He moved closer to Eric and gently pushed Eric off the bed. He made Eric turn around to face him and noticed the tears in his eyes.

"Why would I do that?"

"You're going after Artemis." He said, looking away.

"You've seen him in school. He's too prideful. I want to knock him off his high horse." Eric sniffed, rubbing his hand against his eyes. Amos grabbed Eric's hand and pulled him down on his knees. He held Eric's face in his hands. "Either way, I wouldn't replace you. I've trained you for all these years. You're too skilled to be thrown away like the others." Eric smiled slyly. He pulled his head away and stared at Amos lap. He unbuttoned the top, leaning in close to pull the zipper down with his teeth.

"Excuse me." They both looked up. Butler was at the threshold of the door. If he was shocked the bodyguard hid it well. Eric glared at the Butler, wishing he could kill him with just his gaze. Amos expression was neutral; his dark eyes an eerie calm. "Artemis wants to talk to you."

At once, Eric hissed and pulled away from Amos. He quickly stood up and stormed out the room. Amos sighed and slowly stood up. He pulled up the zipper but left his pants unbuttoned as he followed Eric. Eric barged into Artemis's room, slamming the door open. Artemis jumped and turned away from the window. His pale blue eyes narrowed at the sight of Eric. Eric fiercely glared at Artemis.

"Why the hell do you want Amos for!?" yelled Eric. He moved a step closer into the room. He didn't care about the repercussions if it meant he could at least hand out one punch to the teen genius. He took another step forward when a hand reached out. Amos grabbed a fistful of Eric's hair roughly brought him to his knees. Eric cried out in pain but didn't fight back. Amos hauled him to his feet and coldly stared at Eric.

"Amos…I…" Amos suddenly slapped him. The sting was heard throughout the room. Eric slowly raised his hand but Amos stopped him, clenching Eric's wrist in a bone crushing grip.

"Go back to the room," Amos said, his voice becoming that malicious tone. "I'll deal with you later." Eric nodded and shuffled out the room, now able to hold his stinging cheek. Artemis stared at Butler and Butler closed the door behind him leaving the two of them alone. Amos sighed and at once that commanding aura was gone. "He gets out of hand at times." He said with a warm smile.

"Why?"

Amos tilted his head to the side. "Why what?"

"Why do you do that to him?" Artemis asked. Amos smile slowly disappeared, his eyes taking in Artemis. In his mind, Amos knew Artemis was close to the breaking point. The smile returned a bit more wicked that usual.

"He's mine and because he is mine I can do what I want with him." Amos said and took a seat on a plush chair.

"You mesmered him." Artemis accused. Amos chuckled, reclining on the chair.

"Just a tad bit," admitted Amos. "He was already infatuated with me from the start. I just had him grow some courage and confront me." The silence between them grew until Amos deemed it ready. "How have you been, Artemis?"

Artemis glared at Amos, knowing what he meant. At once he felt mad and uneasy because Amos had spoken first. He looked out the window, the moon shining clearly as it did two nights ago.

"What did you do to me?" He asked, shifting his weaken gaze to Amos. Amos grinned and slowly stood up. Artemis tensed but he stood still as Amos walked towards him. He was sure Amos had done something to him. Why else would he feel like something was wrong with him? For the past two days, all he thought about was Amos and his sudden dislike for the blonde boy that was always tagging along side Amos. Artemis realized he wasn't his usual self. Amos watched the conflict in Artemis eyes and was thoroughly enjoying it.

"I didn't do anything. Why?" Amos took a step closer to Artemis. "Is anything wrong?" He asked with false innocence. Artemis eyes focused as he tried to glare at Amos but it failed and he avoided Amos's smoldering eyes.

"I know you did something." Artemis said weakly.

"Prove it. Or else I'll go back to Eric and—"

"Don't say his name!" shouted Artemis. He held his clenched hands back. He was losing it, he felt that. Amos turned his back to Artemis, wondering how he should finish it. All Artemis needed was one little push. Amos gazed around Artemis's bedroom, his eyes falling upon the genius's large metal-framed bed. He smiled wickedly and turned around. He walked up to Artemis and pinned him against the wall. He grabbed Artemis's chin and made the genius look at him.

"Are you a virgin?" Amos asked. Artemis eyes widen as his face became heated. He tired to move his head but Amos had a tight grip on him. The answer was obvious. Amos grinned and grabbed Artemis's hand, roughly pushing him towards the bed. He pushed Artemis onto his bed and his eyes scanned over Artemis's body.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asked fixing his shirt. Amos narrowed his eyes. A smile graced his face as Amos took his shirt off with ease. He held his shirt in his hand and tore off a long strip.

"Training." He simply said as he climbed on to the bed. Artemis back away but Amos suddenly grabbed his arm. Artemis, having little physical strength, was quickly over powered. All he could do was watch as Amos bound his hands together with the torn cloth. Amos balanced on his knees as he slowly unbuttoned Artemis's shirt, tearing some of the buttons off. He trailed his hand down Artemis's chest, feeling the body tremble underneath his caressing touch.

"Don't touch me." Growled Artemis.

Amos smirked and stopped his hand on top of Artemis pants. "The best thing for you is to have what you are denying yourself. Besides," Amos leaned over Artemis, his face inches away from his captive genius. "You belong to me now." He leaned back, resting on his knees as he unbuttoned Artemis's pants, pulling down off along with the boxers. Artemis gasped, the sudden cold air making him flinch. He quickly pulled his legs together, hiding himself from Amos piercing eyes but Amos laughed as he grabbed his knees and forced them apart. He ran his hand down Artemis's thigh, watching the effect of his touch. His fingers traveled further, his finger wrapping around the base of Artemis erection.

"See," Amos said, slowly stroking it. "It's not so bad." His fingers quickly became slick with precum, enjoying the faces Artemis was making. He was clearly trying to hold back, his whole body trembling in effort. Amos grinned cruelly; amused that Artemis was still trying to fight back. He stopped his hand, licking his fingers as he stared at the body that lay in front of him.

"On you stomach." Amos said and waited as Artemis breathed in deeply. Slowly he twisted his body around until he was on his stomach. "On you're hands and knees as well." He said and waited as Artemis slowly obeyed. His mind knew that he shouldn't listen to what Amos was saying but Amos had mentally beaten him down. His body just reacted on it's own. Artemis felt Amos press himself against him, the action causing him to shiver. Amos grabbed a handful of Artemis hair and viciously pulled his head to the side, exposing his pale neck.

"Enjoy." Amos whispered, his voice becoming that malicious growl. He quickly entered Artemis, enjoying the scream tearing from Artemis's mouth. It felt like his body was being spilt in two. His arms gave out underneath him as Amos relentlessly thrust into Artemis tight body. His skin crawled and his body burned as he tired to pull his mind away from his body but the pain was too much. After the initial wave of pain passed over him, Amos kept on beating Artemis body. Pinching him whenever Artemis tired to move away, pulling his hair back so he could command Artemis to moan. Even when Artemis had came, he wanted to collapsed and crawl underneath his bed yet Amos wouldn't let him. After Amos came, he kept his thick length in Artemis, running his hand over the many bruises he had given him.

When he finally pulled out was when he finally let Artemis fall. Amos stared at his beaten body. There was blood and semen running down Artemis thighs, dripping onto the white comforter. Artemis shivered and curled up, his eyes shut tight. Amos smiled softly, running a hand through Artemis hair. Artemis flinched underneath his touch, unsure if he was going to hurt him again.

"You passed splendidly." Amos said, still running his hand through Artemis soft hair. "Is the fight all out of you now?" Amos asked.

"…yes," whispered Artemis, his lips barely moving. His whole body hurt. He should have felt disgusted to be touch by Amos after what had just happened but he wasn't. In fact, he was glad that Amos was touching him so soothingly, like he was the only person fit for Amos.

"Good, there are a few rules I need to tell you." Amos said and just as sudden gripped his hand in Artemis's hair. Artemis yelped as Amos lifted him to his knees. "Look at me." He commanded. Artemis did.

"You act out; I punish you. You let any else touch you; I will hurt you. You will only listen to me, no matter what. The rest you will learn later on. We've only just scratched the surface of your training but I think you'll be more valuable than Eric." He said. At the mention of Eric Artemis scowled. Amos chuckled for a second and became serious again. "Understand?" Amos asked. Artemis nodded and he sighed in relief as Amos loosened his grip.

"Alrighty, then. I'll see you later, Artemis." Buttoning his pants, Amos left Artemis's room. Artemis stared at the closed door then down at his body. The blood and semen were drying up on his leg. He should be glad that Amos was gone but his mind had become tainted. Some part of him found it irrational that he still wanted that cruel and vicious Amos to touch him, even if it was that brutal touch.

Back at the guest room, Amos sighed contentedly as he sat on a plush armchair. As punishment, Eric was kneeling beside him on the floor, naked except for a dog collar around his slender neck. Amos felt like everything was right in the world. Eric looked up at Amos, the question he wanted to ask in his eyes.

"Go ahead and ask." Amos said, feeling the gaze of Eric.

"Is Artemis now…" He stopped, unable to finish. Amos chuckled and patted Eric's head.

"His high and mighty arrogance and pride is gone. He finally belongs to me."


	2. Second Lesson

**Hi! **

**Well, looks like I'm back. I wasn't even going make a second chapter/squeal/epilogue/whatever this thing is but with the asking for another, how could I resist. Besides, it's funny when I write stories like these. Like, in my head, I'm calling Amos all sorts of bad names. I'm calling my own child bad, lol. But yes, since this will be posted I don't know what the fate of the status of this story will be. Now that I've typed this one up there's another idea that wants to be typed up too. I'll make this my experimental story. Don't know what that means yet but it'll sort of be on and off. **

**Disclamier: I do not own the Artemis Fowl series. What I do own is my sadistic bastard child Amos and my little fire vixen Eric. **

**Warnings: Uh...beware of a sadistic bastard, foul language, dirty talk (lol), and uh...sex.**

**Now then, Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

Amos stared at the TV not really caring what was on the screen. He was comfortably resting on the leather couch in Eric's room, his feet tucked underneath him and his head resting on the armrest. Eric was sitting on the floor in front of him, apparently interested with the show. The dark drapes in Eric's room helped keep the sun out, not that he hated the sun. Really, he just disliked it and preferred the cool temperatures of the night time or indoors. But that was the farthest thing in his mind at the moment. His latest claim has kept his minding imagining various scenarios. He smiled as he envisioned each one play out in his mind.

It's been two weeks since that night. Amos, being the sadistic being that he was, completely left Artemis alone. No contact, no glances during school, nothing. As he rested on the couch he wondered if he should add another week. He certainly had the patience to wait but Artemis didn't. Not after what Amos did to him. Amos grinned and pondered. Too much time would be bad but not enough time would be equally bad. Maybe two weeks was good enough; maybe not. Something on the TV flashed, catching his attention momentarily before he disregarded it. _Maybe one more week_, Amos thought, smiling at the possibilities that flooded his mind.

"Amos?"

Amos glanced at Eric, noticing he was looking back him. "What is it?" Amos asked. Eric glanced downwards, a sign of submission he would only ever show to Amos. Amos smiled to himself and ran his fingers through Eric's blond hair.

"What do you plan to do with Artemis?" He asked, looking directly into Amos dark eyes. Amos didn't suppress the smile that graced his lips. Eric didn't shudder from the sheer cruelty of his smile. He was well used to it.

"I plan to train him, of course."

"Is that all?" Eric asked.

"I think something is bothering my sex kitten." Amos said, sitting upright. Eric blushed, smiling at the nickname Amos given him.

"I don't like Artemis." Eric said, pouting.

"I think you mentioned that before." Amos said, playing with a strand of Eric's hair.

"And I'll keep saying it." Eric said, sitting on the edge of the couch. "I'm not…gonna do anything with him, am I?" He asked. If Amos said he would Eric would do it but he'll hate it every second of it. Amos grinned and cupped Eric's cheek, running a thumb under Eric's eye.

"I don't know yet. It would be fun to watch but as of now there is still a lot I have to teach him."

"You're giving him a lot of attention." Eric said, grabbing Amos hand. If it was anyone else, he wouldn't care. But it was Artemis, so called teen genius. He felt threaten by him.

"You're jealous." Amos noted. Eric's blues eyes hardened but he didn't rebuke it. It was the truth.

"I can't help it if I am." Eric said, stubbornly looking away. "You're doing things differently with him than the others." Amos nodded and pulled Eric on to his lap. Eric happily straddled him, wrapping his arms around Amos's neck.

"Pop quiz: What makes Artemis unique?" Amos asked.

"Um, he's smart." Eric replied.

"Correct," Amos leaned in and kissed him. "Question 2: What makes him stand out from others?"

Eric furrowed his brow as he thought. "Can I buy a hint?" He asked. Amos chuckled softly. Eric smiled, loving the whimsical music that was Amos's laugh.

"It's a character trait. The one I hate the most."

"It's pride!" Eric answered immediately. Amos ran his hand along the curve of Eric's neck. The blonde teen felt shivers dance along his spine.

"There are two types of pride: regular pride and the pride of Artemis. Once I break a person's pride, there is no way they can fully recover. With Artemis, given enough time, he can regain his former composure." Amos explained. "Too much time alone and I'll have to break him again, not that I mind. But given just enough time I can humiliate him and break him even further."

"But you're still given him more attention and-"

"Eric." Amos cut in. Eric stopped and looked down. He crossed the line. Amos smoldering eyes took in Eric's submissive glance but it didn't change the fact that he overstepped the boundary. He grabbed a fistful of Eric's hair and pulled his head back. "What are you trying to say?" He asked, his voice a vicious whisper.

Eric remained quiet. Amos pulled harder making Eric whimper in pain. "I know you feel threatened by him. After all this time you were always the one I would go to first. I'm a comfort zone for you; the only one you'll ever need. But now…I think that might change." Eric flinched, Amos words causing him pain. Amos grinned and made Eric look at him. His blue eyes were watery as he tired to hold back his tears. He stared into Amos dark, smoldering eyes, unable to look away.

"I just might abandon you… in favor of Artemis." Amos said casually. Eric blinked, the tears spilling over his eyes. He idly thought of the saying sticks and stones will break my bones but words will never hurt me. _That's a fucking lie_, thought Eric as he hugged himself. Amos defied that saying; know exactly what to say to mentally hurt a person with just words. He hiccupped loudly as he tried to stifle his sobs. Amos merely watched Eric cry with his dark expressionless eyes. Eric tightly held himself as if he was going to fall apart if he didn't hold himself together.

"Amos… I'm sorry," whispered Eric, his voice thick with pain. He rubbed the back of his hand against his eyes and looked at Amos. "Please don't… I'm sorry… so sorry. So, please…"

"Eric," Amos said as he held Eric's face in his hands. "How I deal with Artemis is none of your concern. He's different from ordinary people ergo I deal with him using a different method. Understand?"

"Yes."

"Good." Amos smiled, "Now get off me so I can leave." Eric quickly obeyed and watched as Amos strolled over the room. He took off his shirt in favor of a designer fur collared vest.

"Where are you going?" Eric asked.

"Two weeks is long enough. I think I'll visit Artemis and see how he's doing." Amos said as he slipped on his black Doc Marten boots. At the mention of Artemis's name Eric growled and crossed his arms across his chest. Amos chuckled and walked over to Eric.

"Behave while I'm gone." Without any further looks Amos left.

------

Artemis was pacing around in his room, this thoughts focused on one person. Amos left without a word. Not even a note. At the time Artemis was glad to have out of his manor with that irritating blonde that seemed to have attached himself to Amos's hip. At the time he had no idea his every thought would be on the sadist. It was nothing at first. Just the occasionally thought but as the days progressed he grew anxious and sometimes nervously expected Amos to just waltz into his room. That was just the first few days. After nearly a week and a half of expecting Amos to walk back into his life Artemis simply gave up. It was going to be tough, to forget about Amos, but given enough time Artemis figured he would be alright in another week. Perhaps by then his thoughts wouldn't constantly be on Amos.

"Artemis." Artemis jumped in surprises and turned around.

"What?" He nearly growled. Artemis sighed and took a calming breath in and exhaled as he ran his hand through his hair. It wasn't first time he yelled at Butler. _Maybe it'll take longer just to settle my nerves_, thought Artemis. "I apologize, Butler." Butler nodded. He didn't know exactly what happened between his master and Amos but it certainly did a number on his nerves. Artemis's been uncharacteristically jumpy the past two weeks.

"You have a guest." He said. Artemis's heart began beating rapidly.

"Is it…"

Butler shook his head, "A journalist." At once relief washed over Artemis and he sighed.

"Send him away." Artemis said as he sat down on the edge of his bed. Artemis didn't even know why he hoped it was Amos. It was always the same thing whenever Butler said he had a guest. A tiny little voice would hope its Amos. His heartbeat would pick up and he'll tense his whole body. It was unhealthy and the thought that he actually hoped it was Amos almost made him want to check into a hospital. But he didn't. Artemis Fowl the Second was stronger than that.

"I'll have Juliet bring up some tea." Butler said as he left. Butler closed the door and once again, Artemis sighed. He seemed to be doing that lately nowadays.

"Good afternoon, Artemis."

There was no mistaking that whimsical voice. Artemis quickly stood up and looked behind him. Amos was sitting on the window sill, the windows wide open. He was smiling, no trace of any viciousness in his gentle smile. His smile was a trap. Artemis narrowed his eyes and glared at Amos.

"That window was locked." He said.

"Not to me." Amos said with a chuckle. He swung his legs inside the room and stood up. "How have you been?" He asked walking towards Artemis's bed.

"Get out before I call Butler." Artemis threatened. His heart was definitely racing now. Instinct told him to run but he was stubborn. He'll make Amos leave, no matter what.

"Why would you do that? Aren't you happy to see me after two _whole_ weeks?" Amos said his eyes on Artemis. Artemis was clearly unnerved. His whole body was tense and the hardened glare in Artemis blue eyes told Amos he gave him just enough time.

"Why would I?! After that…I…" Artemis stumbled over his words. Just seeing Amos made him frustrated. Frustrated enough to have him stumble over his words. He mentally berated and steeled himself.

"You what?" Amos asked, openly smiling and enjoying himself. "It was the beginnings of your training."

"I am _not_ you pet." Artemis whispered angrily.

Amos chuckled, "Of course you're not. If I wanted a pet I'll have Eric buy me a puppy or something equally cute." At the mention of Eric's name, Artemis scowled. He didn't know what it was but he held no love or like for that blonde.

"Very strange." Amos said as he stood up. "Eric doesn't like you and you don't like Eric. You're both jealous of each other."

"I have no reason to be jealous of him just because he has you. You're not worth being jealous of." Artemis said. Amos laughed out loud and walked towards Artemis. It was certainly a good idea to wait this long. Artemis tensed and stepped back until his back was pressed against the wall. He held his gaze on the floor, unwilling to look into dark smoldering eyes. Amos ran his hands through Artemis's black hair and cupped his face, forcing Artemis blue eyes up.

"You remind me of a trapped animal." He whispered, running the back of his hand down the side of Artemis face. "I was right in ignoring you for two weeks. It was a good call."

Artemis blinked, not quite sure if he heard him well. "You did that on purpose?" He asked.

"Of course, I could've easily broken you into complete submission but where is the fun in that. If I want complete submission I'll go to Eric." Artemis scowled and looked away. Amos smiled and lightly ran his thumb over Artemis's eyelids. "My trapped little animal."

"I'm not yours." Artemis said.

"Do you really believe that?" Amos said. "You shouldn't deny what you want. It's unhealthy."

"You're unhealthy!" Artemis shouted. He glared at Amos with his hardened eyes. Amos merely chuckled and leaned close to Artemis face, close enough that he could see just how beautiful his blue hardened eyes were.

"Artemis, my trapped little animal. You are mine. You belong to me. You crave me. If you didn't crave me, you shouldn't have asked if why I left you alone."

"I didn't ask you anything." Artemis said.

"Not directly you didn't. But I know how to read a body. Your mind might be telling you to lie but your body can never lie to me." Amos said, his whisper causing Artemis to shiver. Amos tilted Artemis head up. Artemis had no choice but to stare at his dark eyes. Where else could he look when they were so close together? He willed his arms to fight back or at least to push Amos away but they remained uselessly by his side. Amos glanced at the door and suddenly pulled away. Blue sparks ran over his body and he simply vanished. A second later the door opened. Juliet waltz in with a silver tray. She gave Artemis a quizzical look as she set the tray down on a small round table near Artemis's bed.

"Artemis, are you okay?" She asked, walking over to him.

"I'm fine." He said, regaining some control of himself. Juliet gave him a look that clearly showed she didn't believe him but she didn't question him about it. From what Butler told her, he's been acting strange for the past two weeks.

"Well, I made you some Jasmine tea. You look sort of tense so it'll help you relax. Is there anything else?" Juliet asked.

"No, go back and watch your wrestling match." Juliet grinned and nodded, rushing out the door. Artemis went to the door and locked it. He turned around and looked around his room. Nothing stirred.

"Amos?" He softly said. He heard Amos's chuckle and he suddenly appeared by Artemis's bed. A few blue sparks danced along his skin before they dissolved into nothing. He picked up the small cup of tea and looked at Artemis.

"She's right; you do look tense but a cup of tea isn't going to help." He said as he set the tea cup down. "Artemis, do you want me to help you relax?"

"No." Artemis said a bit too quickly. Amos chuckled and ran his hands over the soft comforter on Artemis's bed.

"My trapped animal is a liar. I am going to give you a choice. Which is really rare," Amos said. "I can leave you alone and never talk to you again. Or you can stop being so stubborn and give in." Amos kicked off his boots as he lay down on the bed. He purposely avoided looking at Artemis but he could feel his gaze on him. Artemis's mind was working a mile a minute. The thought of never seeing Amos again brought of a sense of relief. Then again, his little irrational voice shouted at him. The fact that Amos wasn't even looking at him made the irrational voice shout even louder.

_I hate you_, Artemis thought as he took a step forward.

Amos grinned at the ceiling. _My trapped animal…_

Artemis stood in front of Amos, his blue eyes blank and defeated. Amos raised his hand and held Artemis face in his hands. "Don't look like that. You've earned yourself a reward." He unbuttoned Artemis's shirt, letting his fingers running down Artemis stomach. He slipped off the shirt, letting it pool around Artemis's feet. He pulled Artemis closer, his nimble fingers working on Artemis's pants. Once they were unzipped Amos let them drop to the floor. Amos looked up, noticing those blue eyes lighten up a bit. He grinned and gave Artemis's cock a tantalizing lick from the tip to the base. The teen genius gasped, his nerves exploding.

"Felt good, didn't it?" Amos teased, his hand slowly stroking Artemis quickly formed erection. Amos heard Artemis's small restrained moans. Even now, he was still trying to defy Amos. Amos tsked and quite suddenly pulled Artemis on top of the bed. Artemis lay on his back and watched as Amos unzipped his fur vest and tossed it aside. Then the pants came of and Amos hovered over Artemis's body. He ran his hands over Artemis's thigh and towards his hands. Amos grabbed Artemis's hand.

"Play with yourself." He said, making Artemis hold his own erection. He quickly looked at Amos, his blue eyes now completely clear with confusion and lust. Amos chuckled and moved Artemis's hand up and down. He leaned in and kissed him, parting Artemis's lips with his tongue. There was no resistance as Artemis kissed him back. Suddenly, he didn't feel like rebelling against Amos. Not when it felt like warm electricity was dancing along his skin. Not when Amos was gently touching him. He was dominating, yes, but not sadistically dominating. Not like their first time. Artemis quickened his rhythm on his own cock and moaned.

"_Mine_." Amos growled with possessiveness against Artemis's lips. He stopped Artemis's hand, both of their hands slick with precum. He pulled away from Artemis's lips as he grabbed his hips. Amos pulled Artemis's legs apart and settled himself between them. Artemis quickly tensed which made Amos chuckle. He bent over his body and possessively kissed Artemis. Artemis quickly relaxed until he felt the bulbous tip of Amos cock enter him. He clenched at the sheets the pain almost blinding. Amos pushed further until he was all the way in.

"Artemis, look at me." Amos said. Artemis heavily breathed, his eyes looking directly into Amos's dark and captivating eyes. "Watch me." He commanded as he slowly pulled out and just as slowly thrust back in to Artemis's tight entrance. He did it again, just as slowly and just as sensual. Artemis arched his back with each thrust, his nerves telling him that Amos was slowly driving him crazy. His body told him he wanted more but Amos held his hips down, continuing his pleasurable torture on his body.

"You are mine." Amos said. Artemis continuously clenched the sheets in his hands. With every thrust he moaned softly. "No one will be able to fuck you like I can." His thrust slowly became faster and he loosened his hold on Artemis's hip. "Tell me what you want."

"…I…" His words were lost in a moan. "…I can't…ah, hold back….please…" Artemis moaned again, Amos thrust suddenly quickening. Amos stroked Artemis cock in time with his thrust sending his genius's nerves into overload. It was over simulating, felt like nothing he ever experienced before; the friction, the warmth, those hands that were slowly leading him to insanity. Artemis kept a vice-like grip on the sheets as he came. He moaned loudly, his come splattering on Amos's stomach and over his fingers. Amos came soon after, triggered by Artemis's submissive moan. He gazed at the body in front of him, the slow rise and fall of Artemis's chest. He looked completely relaxed. The first time in two weeks that he was fully relaxed. Amos smiled and licked his fingers clean. He pulled his cock out of Artemis, noticing his genius slightly twitch.

"Isn't it nice to be fully relaxed." Amos said, wiping his stomach clean with the sheets. Artemis continued to breathe slowly. Amos leaned over his body, running his fingers through Artemis's dark hair.

"Can I sleep?" Artemis asked, his eyes fluttering open. He looked at Amos, his blue eyes filled with nothing but obedience. Amos laughed lightly and kissed him.

"Go ahead and sleep, my caged little animal." Amos said. Artemis nodded and closed his eyes.

_He's insane if he thinks I'll keep letting him call me that_. Artemis drifted to sleep, slightly curling on his side towards the warmth of Amos; even if that warmth was only temporary.


	3. Distortion

**I'm back from the dead! **

**Hi! It took a long time to finish this. Mainly just one reason: college. Wow, things are starting to roll in classes, with the first of (possibly) many essays and remedial math courses (fractions are my enemies!). It's defnitely busier than high school. Ah, but that's blah. Below these bold words is the third installment of Sadism. Hurrah! Cheers all around. Kinda had trouble with the beginning but then the rest flowed naturally. As mentioned in the first A/N of this series thing, I don't really know what's gonna happen. Little plots and dialog are speaking to me but it's all in the uncertain. That's why these might (or might not) be a tad bit late. But I shall keep hunting those plot bunnies. (I have a magnificent plan for Amos and Artemis. . .maybe.)**

**Disclamier: I think we all know who belongs to who. Nonetheless, I don't own any character of the Artemis Fowl series. If I did, Juliet would be my best friend. And maybe Foaly. What I do own is my bastard child Amos and Eric and any other character not in the series. **

**Now then, Enjoy and review! **

* * *

"Everyone settle down now and open up your textbooks to page…" The math professor called out as he walked into the room. At that point Eric zoned out and rested his head against his desk. He listened to the sound of book bags being zipped open and textbooks pages being flipped through. Sitting at the desk next to him Amos flipped through the pages as well. Eric pondered if he should be a good student as well and open up his textbook but not everyone in Saint Bartleby's school of Young Gentlemen was a gentleman, especially not Eric…or Amos for that matter.

"Mister Maverick, why isn't your book open?" The professor asked, looming over Eric's desk. Eric glanced up without lifting his head.

"I'm tired." Eric said. The class was quiet, as it always was whenever the professor called out a student. He sternly gazed at Eric.

"What could you have possibly done that could make you tired enough to even open up your book?" He asked. Eric smirked and lifted his head up.

"You wouldn't want to know." He boldly said. _You'll probably have a heart attack if I even told you the mild things_.

"Perhaps the principal would like to know." He said and walked towards his desk. Eric sighed and gathered his bag. At least it'll be a long walk to the office. Before he could pass Amos desk, Amos reached out and slipped a folded piece of paper in Eric's pants pocket. Eric looked at him but Amos eyes were on his textbook. He patted his left pants pocket and walked on. The professor handed him his detention slip and Eric left the classroom. As soon as the door closed behind him Eric took out the tiny slip of paper. Amos perfect cursive writing told him to go to the library. Eric glanced around the hallway and took off, heading towards the west wing.

The library wasn't far from the classroom he was kicked out of. The library was practically the whole west wing, taking up the first and second floor. He walked in and looked around. At the librarian's desk was a student worker, a person he easily recognized. He walked towards him and immediately caught his attention.

"Hey Eric, I have a question." He asked.

"What is it Jason?"

"Do you think Artemis knows Amos?" He asked softly, leaning against the wooden counter.

"Why do you ask?" Eric asked, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice. Jason didn't know much about Amos except for the rumors that circulated through the school so he wouldn't know the reason behind the snarl.

"Well, Artemis is in his study room."

"What? You do know only Amos uses that room," He said. "Why did you even let him in?!"

"Amos told me too. He stopped by this morning and told me if Artemis came in and asked for him I should show him to the room." Jason explained. Eric sighed in frustration and his hate towards the teen genius only grew. He thought about leaving and suffering Amos's punishment later but this could be the only chance to try and scare away Artemis. Eric grinned and looked at Jason.

"Hand me the keys." He said. Jason nodded and opened up a drawer, handing Eric the key the study room. Eric nodded goodbye and headed towards the stairs inside the library that lead to the second floor. The second floor mostly held old archived books and the study rooms for study groups. The walls were sound proof and the large pane window tinted. No one could look in but the people in the room could look out. Amos's study room was the last one, the noticeably bigger one and it was also the one no one else would rent out. Eric opened the door and quickly closed it behind him. Artemis was sitting on a chair at the table obviously waiting for Amos. When he saw it was Eric he glared.

"Glad to see you too." Eric said bitterly as he locked the door behind him. He tossed his book bag to the side and sat down across from Artemis. He stared at Artemis for awhile, figuring out how Amos could possibly want this person. He was too skinny, way too pale, and practically had no muscle depth. If anything, Artemis looked more like a vampire than an actual person. He had no sex appeal at all. Not even a tiny ounce of normal appeal.

"Are you done staring at me?" He asked offhandedly.

"No," Eric said. "I'm trying to understand why Amos would even look at you. I don't see the appeal."

"Me neither," Artemis said. Eric studied Artemis. He knew Amos spent the last week at Artemis's place. He didn't see much difference in Artemis. He seemed more subdued but that was it. He furrowed his brow in thought, trying to understand how much progress Amos was able to get with Artemis. "Eric, why do you let Amos do the things he does to you?"

Eric looked at Artemis as if he asked a question with a completely obvious answer. "What do you mean 'why'? I just let him. Its part of the bond we have."

"Humiliating you is part of the bond?" Artemis ask, his voice barely a whisper. At once Eric realized what could've happened between Artemis and Amos. Eric would've liked to slap Artemis for saying it in a way that suggested it was a terrible thing.

"It is. By now you should realize that yourself." Eric said. Artemis furrowed his brow and looked away. He didn't want to even cradle the thought that Eric was right. Whatever bond he had with Amos clearly involved humility and it made him want to hate Amos even more. Only he couldn't bring himself to even dislike him. Artemis knew he was slowly being swept by Amos. Eric stared at Artemis for awhile more. He leaned against the table.

"You should learn to accept him. It'll be easier." Eric said softly. Artemis looked up from the floor and stared pure dislike towards the blond teen. He couldn't hate Amos but that didn't mean he couldn't channel it towards Eric.

"_No_."

Eric tsked and leaned back on his chair. "It'll just be harder for you. Amos will break you until you're nothing but an obedient toy."

"Isn't that what you are?" Artemis snapped back at him. Eric gripped the edge of the table as he resisted the urge to lean forward and smack Artemis to next Tuesday. Artemis was irritating. Possibly the most irritating person he had ever met. He calmed down long enough to give Artemis a snarky smile.

"No, but that's what you'll be." He replied.

"I'm leaving." Artemis said as he suddenly stood up. He was still his own person and Amos wasn't even in the room. That's the only reason he was waiting because Amos said he wanted to talk to him. Well, he was here and Amos wasn't. He gathered his things and slugged the strap of his messenger bag over his shoulder. Eric merely watched as Artemis headed towards the door.

"You'll be punished." Eric said. Though the way he said made it sound like he wanted Artemis to be punished. Artemis ignored him and unlocked the door before opening it.

"Going somewhere?" Amos asked, blocking the door. Artemis half-heartedly glared at Amos.

"Was there a reason for sticking me in this room with him?" Artemis asked. Amos smiled playfully and walked in, taking Artemis's hand and leading him back to the table. Then he sat beside Eric and carefully looked at Artemis across the table.

"Maybe there was. Maybe there wasn't," Amos said. "I just need to tell you a few things I know you're curious about."

"I don't want to know anything else." Artemis said. Amos chuckled and leaned back on his chair.

"Once again, you're lying to yourself. Don't deny the knowledge." Amos leaned over towards Eric and whispered in his ear. Something like jealously flared up within Artemis. He didn't immediately give the feeling a word but he knew he didn't like the way Eric smirked at him. Then again, he shouldn't even care one way or another. It wasn't him.

"I'm sure you remember how I told you I was born; a failed experiment of Opal. The pixie who saved me from a slow death by the incinerator mesmered Eric's family into believing I'm there adopted child." Amos said. "Legally speaking, I am Eric's adopted brother."

Artemis remained quiet. He looked from Amos to Eric and again felt the unnamed feeling flare inside of him. He wished he hadn't been told that little piece of information. Amos watched him, noticing the tiny little details. What he really paid attention was the submissive glances Artemis gave him. Either he was doing that on purpose or Artemis didn't know he was doing that. Amos opted for the latter and was glad the week he spent in Artemis room was sinking into the genius's mind. Plus, the fact that Artemis hasn't realized it made it clear that he was still resisting him.

"Artemis, I think you should head to class now." Amos said. Artemis stared at him, unsure if he meant it. Eric sighed and shot Artemis a heated glare.

"Don't look at Amos like that. He's not a tyrant." Eric irritably said.

"Education is valuable." Amos said. Artemis held in a sigh as he gathered his bag. He slung the strap over his shoulder and quickly walked past Amos. Amos smiled at Artemis hurried pace. He listened to the lock unclick, the door swung open, and then it was closed. Artemis was gone. Eric sighed happily and leaned against his chair.

"Amos, what do you see in Artemis?" Eric asked.

"I see someone who needs to be teased."

"He's not your usual pick of guys. Why?" Eric said.

"Have they noticed?" Amos asked, avoiding Eric's question. Eric stared at Amos profile but ultimately decided not to ask anymore. There was no prying from Amos when he didn't want to answer.

"Jason noticed. So everyone will know you're targeting Artemis and everyone out of our circle will now Artemis is talking to the school 'whore'." Eric said as he grabbed his bag. Amos chuckled and stood up as well.

"Is that what they see me as?" Amos asked.

Eric smiled, "No but it's what they whisper. It'll be impossible to avoid by tomorrow." Eric slung his book bag over his shoulders and began walking past Amos. Amos suddenly grabbed his arm, holding Eric's face in between his hands. Dark eyes stared into blue.

"I want you to spread this to the others. As of now, Artemis is off limits." Amos said, staring deeply into Eric's eyes. Eric nodded, lowering his eyes. Amos was being serious at the moment. Eric wanted to ask why but the look in Amos smoldering eyes made him hold back his question. So, there was nothing else to do but nod. Amos looked at him for a moment longer before he smiled and kissed him.

"I'll tell them." Eric said, smiling at Amos.

"Alright. I'm going back to class." Amos said and left the room. Eric sighed and leaned against the door, resting his forehead on it.

"Amos, you're acting strange. Why are you so attached to Artemis?" He asked even though he knew no one would answer.

------

The school bell rang and most of the student stuffed everything into their bag as the day was over. Amos placed everything in his bag and stood up. The classmates that were still lingering around had their eyes on him as they watched Amos walk towards Artemis. The whispering was instantaneous. Amos ignored it and sat beside Artemis, whom was still packing his bag. Artemis visibly stiffened. This was the first time Amos came up to him during school hours. He glanced wearily at his classmate.

"Artemis, I need help with a particular subject," Amos said, giving Artemis his full attention. "Do you think you can come over to my house?" The whispers grew a bit louder, more incessant.

"I find that hard to believe." Artemis said, keeping his eyes on his desk. Amos chuckled and leaned closer to Artemis. If there was an award for loudest whispers their classmate would certainly get the gold. Artemis felt unnerved by Amos stare. He could see, in his mind, the teasing look Amos' dark eyes would hold or the smile that was more of a smirk but still a smile.

"Psychology is my worst subject," Amos continued, letting his arm fall below the desk. "So, can you come over?" He shifted his arm closer to Artemis's leg, letting his hand slowly trail up Artemis's legs. Artemis flinched as he felt Amos's cold fingers slid underneath his shirt. No one could see but they could guess. Artemis scowled and pulled Amos hand away.

"I'll go." He said. Now his classmate weren't even trying to hide their whispers. Amos grinned and stood up. He pushed his chair in and held out his hand for Artemis. Artemis glared at Amos's hand and stood up without grabbing it. He walked down the aisle between the rows of chairs, giving everyone his well-known glare at his classmates. They shushed up as they watched Artemis leave. When Amos walked by the whispering began.

"You just say that, right?"

"It can't be possible. I mean, it's _Artemis_."

"But Amos is damn near persuasive." Another classmate said.

"It was bound to happen."

Amos grinned wickedly as he left the room.

------

"Welcome home, Master Maverick." The maid greeted Amos as he walked into the foyer. Amos ignored them as he took Artemis's hand and led him up the stairs. Artemis didn't have time to look around as he was pulled along. They went down the hallway, towards the last room. Amos stopped in front of the door and pulled out a key from his front pocket and unlocked the door. Amos opened the door and ushered Artemis in. Artemis looked around the large room, rubbing the hand Amos held against his leg.

Amos's room was colored in dark colors; mostly black and dark forest green. There wasn't much furniture in Amos's room. His bed was large enough to fit three people, maybe four. Having nothing to do, and because he didn't want to feel too out of his element, Artemis watched Amos close his door. Amos dropped his bag by the door and shrugged off his jacket. He turned and faced Artemis, a cat's grin on his face.

"Well then, _teacher_, where can we start?"

"Who are the others?" Artemis asked, ignoring Amos cat's grin as best as he could.

"Do you really want to know?" Amos asked. He walked towards Artemis, slipping his arms around Artemis's slim waist. "I don't think you want to know."

"Is Eric part of it?" Artemis asked. He tired to pull away from Amos but his effort to pull away was half-hearted. Amos grinned and leaned in. He smirked against Artemis's ear, letting his breath tease Artemis's ear. Artemis shivered and gripped Amos's arm.

"A part of what? Do you want to be a part of it?" Amos whispered.

"I don't want to be a part of your cult." Artemis said as he glared at Amos chest. Amos chuckled and slowly pushed Artemis towards the bed.

"I don't run a cult; too flashy and preachy for me." He gently kept pushing Artemis back, keeping his lips on Artemis's ear. "I don't want to be idolized. I don't even want to be idealized. Right now, I just feel like teasing you." The back of Artemis's knee hit the edge of Amos's bed.

"Forget it." Artemis said as he glanced at the floor. Amos smirked against Artemis's ear and, without much effort, pushed Artemis back. Artemis fell back, landing with a soft thud on Amos's bed. Amos smiled and pulled off his shirt, flashing Artemis his most seductive smile. Artemis felt his face heat up and he looked away. He sat up and pulled his legs up, refusing to meet his gaze again. Amos sat on the edge of his bed, completely focused on Artemis.

There was something else about Artemis that attracted Amos. It was more than his want to tease. An underlying force that pulled at Amos but, like most feelings he didn't immediately place a name to, Amos ignored it and focused on Artemis. He felt Artemis's gaze on his skin, the unsure and confused gaze of his target. He moved closer to Artemis, sliding his hand up Artemis's leg. Artemis glared at Amos's hand as if it was diseased and pulled away.

"You really are stubborn." Amos said with a playful tone. Artemis scowled and looked at Amos.

"I don't want you touching me." He said.

Amos sighed and pried Artemis's arm away from his legs. "What did I say about lying? Don't deny what you want."

"I don't _want_ you." Artemis muttered, shifting his gaze away from Amos. Of course he was lying and he knew Amos knew he was lying. Amos just had that aura that made him want to do anything for Amos. For Artemis, it was difficult to easily succumb to that urge. It wasn't in Artemis's nature to give in to another person.

_You should learn to accept him. It'll be easier_

Eric's word echoed in his mind. It would be easier on him if he stopped resisting Amos. Artemis's quickly shook his head and focused on Amos. His dark eyes were on him, as if they knew exactly what Artemis was thinking through. Amos smiled and leaned towards Artemis.

"Can I know what you're thinking?" He sincerely asked. Artemis stared at his hands, refusing to meet Amos eyes. Amos smirked and leaned ever closer to Artemis, pinning him down on the bed. The look on Artemis face was amusing. He wanted to look at Amos but at the same time Artemis didn't trust him.

"I… I don't want to end up like Eric." Artemis said looking at the wall. Amos curiously looked at Artemis. He grabbed Artemis's face and made the teen genius look up at him. A swirling mass of confusion danced in Artemis's blue eyes. He was near breaking point; that much Amos could tell. All it would take was one more push, just one more gentle rush of well placed words. Amos ran his hand through Artemis's black hair.

"Artemis, look at me," At the sound of his name being said with an irresistible voice Artemis's eyes flickered to Amos. His voice sounded so pleasant and his usually dark eyes weren't so dark. They actually seemed to sparkle. "You should go to sleep."

"I should?" Artemis asked, now suddenly thinking it probably was a good idea to go to sleep. Amos nodded, using a bit more of magic into his mesmer.

"Yes, go to sleep for a while." Artemis nodded and yawned; his eyes slowly closing as he fell into a deep sleep. Amos watched the slow rise and fall of his chest before he sat up. He looked around his room, his eyes focusing on the window. Amos sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. He stared at the corner of his room, right across from him.

"What exactly are you doing here, Holly?"


	4. Holly's News

**Don't touch that dial! **

**...Sorries. It's late night and I just finished an essay, which I'll have to proofread later. As I type this AN it is currently 1:28am. Anyways, here we are again. In the previous episode, Holly made a sudden reappearance in Amos's life. That's right; **_reapearance_**. Put a lot of emphaise on re. The way I'm taking this, I want to do something with Amos. But I'm like hesitant because he was a reputation to uphold. So I'm teethering back and forth. I think that's all I got to say. I don't want to ramble on and on and on and on and on... Plus, as I type this, I'm so close to smashing my head on the keyboard from sleepiness. If only you could see the mistakes I'm making while I type. Does my AN even get read? If you do, thanks and please excuse the rambles that started on the 12th sentence. Somewhere above these bold words. **

**I digress...a lot. **

**Disclamier: I own no rights to the Artemis Fowl series. Nothing, nada, nada. If I did (which I don't) *insert whatever prefence of changes you like here* What I do own (thanks to my brain) is my sadistic, moody, bastard child Amos. And Eric. And Jason. And K***. **

**I digress again.**

**Please Enjoy and Review! **

* * *

"You're as pleasant as ever." Holly said as she unshielded. She hovered to the ground, turning off the Dragonfly wings after she landed. Amos slyly covered Artemis with the comforter while she was distracted. Holly's eyes flickered to the movement. She hadn't been able to see who it was before. She was too busy sneaking into Amos's room to notice. Now though, she was curious. Amos simply looked at her, revealing nothing in his face.

"Holly, I was in the middle of something." Amos said, not hiding his annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Well, you sure are rushed." Holly said as she took of her helmet. She ran her slim fingers through her red hair, trying to get rid of helmet hair. Foaly's inventions were brilliant but he had yet made a helmet that wouldn't cause a severe case of helmet hair. She would always ask and he would just laugh. "I can't say hi?"

"No, you can't. The fair people of Haven City wouldn't want to say hi to their dirty secret." Amos snidely said.

"Actually, that's why I'm here." Holly said.

"And that would be…?" prompted Amos.

"Don't worry so much," Holly said. "Only Commander Root, Foaly, and I still know of your existence. But…" She hesitated as she looked at Amos. In the near darkness of his room, Amos bare skin held a slightly green tint to it. She stayed quiet as she tried to think of how she would phrase what she needed to say.

"Holly, let me tell him." Foaly's voice came from what seemed to be a watch on Holly's wrist. She looked at her transmitter and quickly pulled up the holographic screen. Foaly's face suddenly appeared. Amos could hear the quiet whir of multiple computers in the background.

"Tell me before I go down to Haven City and hurt you." Amos threatened.

"Wow, you sure are testy." Foaly said. Holly sighed and shook her head.

"Just because you're miles underground doesn't mean you're safe from him," Holly said. "Tell him before he gets mad past the point of no return."

"Yes, well, about a week ago someone managed to hack into my computer. Whoever did it only looked at one file," Foaly said. "I don't need to spell it out for you." Amos glared at Foaly, immediately realizing what he meant. There could only be one person out there that would want to know information about him. Or that could hack into Foaly's computer. The very same person who created him for her own purposes then abandoned him. If he was years younger perhaps as young as the day Holly took him away from his mesmered family, his room would've been ruined or utterly wrecked. As it was, the magic he held merely surged over his skin, years of control holding back the onslaught of his destructive magic.

"Where is Opal?" He asked.

"She's still in Haven somewhere," Foaly said. "But maybe not for long now that she knows."

"We're certain that she'll contact you," Holly said. "We felt that you should know." Amos tsked and looked from Foaly to Holly.

"Thank you for the tip." He said a bit sarcastically. His day just went from great to shitty in less than a minute. "Now, leave."

"No," Holly said, walking closer to Amos. "I've been assigned to keep you company. Opal cannot contact you." Amos chuckled and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I don't need to be watched over. I know how to—"

Holly cut him off. "Amos, we know you can control that magic of yours but you still have a mental connection to her. Jeez, I'm not good at psychology," She gestured with her hands then gave up. "But she has that connection to you; as your creator. We don't know what she's going to do but we do know she might want to take you back once she discovers exactly how…"

"Lethal, dangerous, deadly, powerful, crazy, take your pick, Holly." Foaly said, supplying her with apt words that he felt describe Amos perfectly. Holly rolled her hazel eyes and focused her attention back on Amos.

"Either way, she's going to want you back." Holly said.

"I can defend myself," He said as he stared at Holly. Holly groaned in frustration and turned her back on him. "Thick-headed troll." She mumbled, slowly rubbing her temples. _He's changed but he's still kept that stubbornness of his._

"Move over, Foaly." Holly and Amos looked at the holographic screen still floating in the air. Foaly's face disappeared and a second later Julius Root was staring at Amos. He looked at Holly before he finally settled on Amos. Amos grinned and gave him a mocking salute.

"Good to see you again, 'Papa' Julius." Amos teasingly said, sitting back down.

"It's Commander Root to you. What's taking so damn long?" He asked to Amos and Holly.

"I don't need Holly watching over me." Amos immediately said. The reunion was slowly getting on his nerves and he wanted to be left alone with Artemis again. Julius grunted and sternly glared at Amos.

"Holly is going to stay there until this whole Opal issues blows over. If you want to kick and scream, I'll gladly drag your ass back to your '_room_'." Julius said, attacking under the belt and quickly getting to the point. Amos quickly glowered at Julius, remembering the sterile room with much hate. "My point has been made. Holly, I want you to keep an active line with Foaly at all times." With that being said, Julius left the screen. Foaly trotted back into the screen, looking in the direction Julius left.

"He truly is a man of few words." Foaly said.

"I heard that, you paranoid centaur!" Julius voice was heard in the background among the whir of many computers. Holly snickered and once again looked at Amos.

"So it's final." Holly said, triumphantly planting her hands on her hips. She shrugged of the Dragonfly model and set it aside, propping it against Amos bed. She peered at the body Amos had covered. She could see dark hair but not much else. She quickly glanced at Amos, who was busy fuming over Julius words, and stealthy stepped closer to Amos, moving at an angle until she could finally see the face. "Oh my…"

Amos snapped out of his mind and looked at Holly. She gave him a surprised look then looked back at the sleeping face of Artemis. The bed shifted as Artemis started to slowly wake up. "Hide." He said. Holly quickly shielded and cut off the transmission with Foaly, who was in mid-sentence. She backed up into the far corner as she watched Artemis sit up. Amos turned towards Artemis, watching him carefully as Artemis yawned.

"Artemis, you should go home now." Amos said. Artemis yawned and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. He yawned again and realized he was yawning too much. He hadn't felt tired before. He glared at Amos, as much as he could while still feeling sleepy, then looked away.

"I don't understand you," Artemis said. "You ask me over, apparently mesmered me as well, then you ask me to leave?" Amos smirked and leaned close to Artemis, brushing away a lock of dark hair near Artemis's ear.

"I have no problems if you want to stay..." Amos said, subtly suggesting things with his eyes. Artemis shook his head and quickly stood up, away from Amos.

"I'll leave." He said, heading for the door. As he grabbed the doorknob, Artemis expected Amos to speak up or at least hold him back but he didn't. Amos said nothing, which was unusual. It made him want to look back. Artemis shook his head, getting rid of the urge as he quickly opened the door and left before his body could betray him. The door closed with a click and Holly unshielded.

"Amos, how do you know Artemis?" She asked, nearly demanded. Amos ignored her. He stared at the door, where Artemis stood just a moment ago. He silently stood up and walked past Holly.

"You're more than welcome to go anywhere you want but, for now, I want to be alone." He said. Without waiting for a response from Holly, Amos left his room. He walked down the hallway, towards the room at the opposite end of the hallway. Amos entered without knocking, practically startling Eric off of his bed. Eric stood up, suddenly worried.

"Amos?" He asked. Amos didn't reply. He quickly walked towards Eric and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Amos roughly pulled off Eric's shirt, causing some of the buttons to pop away. There wasn't time to take care; not at this moment. Everything was moving just fine at his own set pace. Now…it wasn't. Amos pushed Eric back onto the bed, falling with him. Eric wrapped his arms around Amos's neck. He felt Amos's hand working on his pants, skipping all his usual foreplay. Eric held his breath, knowing what was going to happen as Amos slid Eric's pants off. Even though he knew what was next, it didn't necessarily lessen the pain as Amos roughly penetrated him. He screamed as near blinding pain tore through his body. He tightly wrapped his arms around Amos's neck, resisting the urge to wipe away a few stray tears. Amos held him closer as he thrust in deeper, momentarily forgetting about what he just learned, what he could've gained from Artemis, basically forgetting about himself as he concentrated on Eric's body; his screams and whimpers, the intense heat, and the pure raw feeling of control.

------

On the car ride to school in the morning Amos was quiet again. It wasn't unusual for Amos to be quiet but Eric noticed it was a different kind of quiet. Something was obviously bothering Amos but he wouldn't say. Eric glanced at his lap debating if he should ask what was wrong or not. Amos noticed but he left Eric alone. The car slowed down, parking in front of the front entrance of the school. Amos quickly left the car, saying nothing to Eric, and disappeared through the front doors of the school. Eric stepped out of the car and moved away as the car drove away. Jason was just getting out of a black BMW. He spotted Eric and walked towards him.

"Morning," He said. "There's something off with Amos."

"I think he's upset." Eric said. They walked towards the front entrance of the school together.

"I vote he's pissed off." Jason countered.

Eric shook his head, "When he's angry, he'll show it," From experience Eric knew when Amos was angry. At the moment he wasn't angry. Angry was destructive. This was something else. Eric sighed and stretched his back. "You better stay away from Amos today."

"Should I tell the others?"

"No," Eric said with another shake of his head. "If they're too dense to notice Amos isn't himself, let them handle whatever hell he gives them." Jason chuckled as he walked a few steps in front of Eric. The large hallways were still empty. Only a few students had classes at seven in the morning.

"You look so innocent with your baby blue eyes, brilliant blond hair, and compact size but underneath all that, you're a bitch." Eric smiled and pushed past Jason to his locker.

By the afternoon word had quickly spread of Amos' bad mood. Amos himself hadn't heard the whispers in the hallway. He mainly stayed in the library the whole morning. No one tired to kick him out of the library; not even the student-teachers. Around noon, he became sick of staring at the mahogany shelves and bland colors of brown. After the bell signaling the first lunch period Amos chose to wander the hallways. He exited the library via the first floor entrance. The hallways of Saint Bartleby's school of Young Gentlemen were more like the hallways of luxurious five star hotels. His footsteps echoed around him and all the while he kept his mind blank of all thoughts. As he turned the corner, not paying attention to where he was going, he nearly collided into a hall monitor. The hall monitor jumped back in time and then fixed his gaze on Amos.

"Where's your pass?" He asked. Amos looked at him. He recognized him. Kyle Métier, the son and heir of the Métier hotels catering to the rich and powerful. Amos stared at Kyle with his dark analyzing eyes. Kyle wasn't bad looking. He was lean and had a strong build with a head of dark curls. "Did you hear me?" He asked Amos, completely oblivious of Amos scrutiny.

"Do I need a pass, Kyle?" Amos said, smiling.

"No pass, eh? Then I'll have to write you a slip." Kyle pulled out a small pad from his pants pocket and a pen from the other front pocket. Amos smirked and stepped closer to Kyle. He grabbed the pad of detention slips and tossed it aside as he pinned Kyle against the wall. Kyle eyes hardened as he stared at Amos.

"Let go of me." Kyle demanded. Amos tsked as he slipped one of his legs in between Kyle's leg.

"_No_." Amos replied, his voice almost dripping in enough magic to subdue a rabid bull. Kyle had no chance of even think about resisting as he was immediately under the influence of Amos's mesmer. His eyes relaxed as Kyle waited on Amos words. Amos smiled sadistically as he stroked Kyle's cheek. "You're life is perfect. You've been feed with a silver spoon and golden fork. I want you to destroy it." Amos said, speaking clearly.

"…I…"

Amos clamped a hand over Kyle's throat, pouring more magic into his mesmer. "_Destroy_ your reputation. Tear it apart. Do you want to make me happy?" Amos asked, staring directly into Kyle's eyes for a full effect. Kyle nodded eagerly. "Then ruin yourself to the point of no recognition." Amos backed away and watched as Kyle slowly blinked his eyes a couple of times. His eyes passed over Amos as he seemed to have completely forgotten why he stopped Amos. He turned the corner from the corridor just as Artemis appeared from the same hallway. Amos smiled and took a step forward but Artemis backed away, just out of reach.

"Why did you mesmer him like that?" Artemis asked, having heard everything. If given a choice, Artemis would've financially stripped Kyle of everything he had. Artemis had would have had some legit reason. Amos just did it out of pure cruelty. Amos grinned and quickly stepped closer to Artemis as Artemis quickly stepped back in a hurry. He stumbled over his feet as he tired but Amos caught before he fell. Amos roughly pinned Artemis against the wall as he kissed him. Artemis struggled against Amos, twisting his wrist in an attempt to free them. Amos merely smirked at Artemis attempt to free his hands as he held both of Artemis's wrists in one hand above his head and used his other hand to tilt up Artemis's face. Artemis pursed his lips as Amos kissed him. Again, Amos smirked at Artemis's attempts and slipped a knee in between Artemis legs.

He grinded a leg against Artemis's groin, making him gasp at the sudden friction. Artemis attempts of freeing his wrist from Amos were weakening as Amos devoured his lips. As a last resort, Artemis bit down hard on Amos's tongue. Amos backed away quickly, not from the pain but from the fact that Artemis actually bit him. Amos touched the tip of his tongue and saw his fingertip come back red. Artemis was breathing heavily as he glared at Amos. He felt Amos' blood on his lips and he wanted to get rid of the taste of blood in his mouth but he didn't move. He kept his cautious eyes on Amos.

Amos stared at Artemis, taking in his defensive stance. They both knew Amos could easily overpower him if wanted to. Artemis knew that but he still kept his body tense and ready. He was just buying time until the bell rang. He figured Amos wouldn't do much if there were others watching. Artemis waited and it unnerved him how Amos just stood completely still. He wasn't smiling or grinning as he usually was. He seemed almost hurt. But, that was impossible. Artemis didn't bite him that hard and Amos, in Artemis's opinion, was the type of person who laughed at petty emotions similar to being sad or hurt. Finally Amos did something. He walked away without saying a word.

Artemis stared at him in certain disbelief. He still didn't relax. He expected Amos to turn around and flash that devious grin of his. Amos didn't turn around once. He heard people walking down the corridor beside him and Artemis relaxed until he heard Eric's voice. He was talking with someone and as they rounded the corner Eric stopped. Artemis instantly recognized the person beside Eric. Jason Weskot, son of a European ambassador. Eric looked at Artemis and then spotted Amos just as he turned at a corridor further ahead.

"Is that…blood?" Jason asked. Eric ignored him as he glared at Artemis.

"What the hell happened?" He asked. Artemis wiped his lips with the back of his hands and returned Eric's glare with his own.

"I don't need to tell you." He said, brushing him off. Eric growled and launched himself towards Artemis. He grabbed Artemis by the collar of his shirt and roughly pushed him against the wall. The back of Artemis's head hit the wall with a sickening thump. Artemis gasped as the pain flooded his vision with stars.

"I don't know what the hell you just did but you'll regret it."

"Regret what!? Amos attacked me!" Artemis shouted. He pulled at Eric's hands and found out Eric was surprising strong for his size. Eric released Artemis and Jason quickly stepped up to hold him back. Eric growled but didn't struggle against Jason's hold on him.

"I don't care what Amos thinks. You might as well have kicked a puppy in the face. Amos…he…," Eric stopped talking as he was too flustered and appalled to speak. He looked at Artemis was if he was scum of the universe. "Ignorant bastard." He sneered. He brushed Jason off and ran after Amos. Jason sighed and walked after Eric after giving Artemis a quick apologetic glance. Artemis sighed and gingerly touched a sore spot on the back of his head. He winced at the slightest touch. Artemis sighed once more and he slowly made his way to the nurse's office for a pack of ice. The bell rang and soon the hallways were filled with other students. Artemis quickly disappeared among his fellow classmates. Meanwhile, on the other side of the corridor in a dark closet, Amos was taking out his frustration on a more-than-willing Eric. With the appearances of Holly and the others, the news of Opal's discovery of him and the uncertain chance that she might actually contact him, and Artemis, Amos wasn't having a good day. He growled as he kissed Eric harder, tearing Eric's clothes away. Artemis was a whole different problem all together.

For now, he would concentrate on Artemis.


End file.
